Yule Ball Dilemmas
by Destiny Amberly Weasley
Summary: 7th chapter UPThe Second Yule Ball cliche! AngelinaFred, AliciaGeorge, LeeKatie, and of course RHr! And DG!Hand ....
1. This is Love!

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. That's J.K. Rowling's job!  
  
~*Yule Ball Dilemmas*~  
  
Chapter 1: This is love!  
  
"OK, lets check this over ONE MORE TIME!" Angelina Johnson told her friends, Alicia Spinet and Katie Bell, while peering over a piece of parchment. It was written at the top Boys who we would not mind going to the Yule Ball with. Right below were about a hundred names all in neat columns. Most of them were crossed off.  
  
"Let's see.Has Justin Finch-Fletchey asked anyone yet?" Angelina continued.  
  
"Yep," said Alicia, "I heard him asking Hannah Abbot on the way to potions.  
  
"Ok.Has Fred?" Angelina asked, crossing her fingers under the table.  
  
"Not anyone that I know of," answered Katie. Angelina relaxed.  
  
"I don't think Lee and George have, right?" Angelina questioned.  
  
"Dunno. Angelina, face it! Everyone except for us have dates! Even Nearly Headless Nick has one!" sighed Alicia dramatically.  
  
"REALLY?" squealed Katie and Angelina, "Who?"  
  
"Harry told me that he asked the Grey Lady this morning," Alicia shrugged.  
  
"Why is no one asking us?" said Katie.  
  
"That is the ten million pound question! Come on Katie, I'm sure Lee will ask you soon! And George will ask Leesh, and I'll be all alone." responded Angelina glumly.  
  
"Now Angelina! You and I both know that Fred's going to ask you any day now!" Alicia reassured her friend.  
  
"Yeah Angie, calm down," soothed Katie.  
  
"Katie, don't look now, but Lee is coming!" whispered Alicia.  
  
"Oh Lord! Do I look okay?" fussed Katie. "You look perfect!"  
  
It was true. Katie's shoulder length blond hair was neatly behind her ears. Not one strand was out of place. Her brown eyes were twinkling with anticipation.  
  
"Hey Leesh, Angie, Katie. How are you girls doing?"  
  
"Fine, Lee. Oh dear, look at the time! Leesh, we have to run!" lied Angelina.  
  
"Oh, to where?" inquired Lee.  
  
"To.erm. the.Quidditch pitch. Yes, I have to show Alicia the new Chaser techniques that I've been working on. But, Kate already learned it," she added hurriedly.  
  
"Okay then." muttered Lee.  
  
"Bye!" Alicia said. She waved and winked at Katie.  
  
"Umm. Katie, can I.huh. ask you something?" Lee said quickly.  
  
"Sure Lee. Go ahead," Katie said, holding her breath.  
  
"I was wondering if.you'd go to the ball with me," Lee closed his eyes as if to block Katie's face from view. When he opened his eyes, she was smiling so broadly that he thought that he should take her to Madame Pomfrey's. Her jaw looked as if it was about to shatter.  
  
"Of course, Lee!!! I'd love to go with you!" Katie shrieked. And then she swooped down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Really? Wow, great! I'll meet you in the Common Room at seven, okay?" and he kissed her sweetly on the lips. He hurried out of the portrait hole. Katie just sat there and smiled. She finally knew. It hadn't just been a crush, girl, she told herself. This is love. 


	2. Peaches and Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is my solemn vow. J.K. Rowling shall not sue me!

Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter One! All your comments helped me! Read/review people!! I luve ya 

                                                               *Desi*

**Chapter 2: **_Peaches and Cream_

As Alicia and Angelina walked (not to the Quidditch Pitch, as they had told Lee they would, but to the Great Hall for Lunch) , they talked about Katie and Lee.

"I'm really happy for Katie! She's had a thing for Lee for ages! Lee was just too thick to notice it until now!" reprimanded Alicia.

"Hey!" said a voice. "You wouldn't be talking 'bout me, ladies, right?"

The two girls turned around. There, right behind them, stood Lee, Fred, and George.

"Has anyone ever told you three NOT to stalk people?" said Angelina, frowning.

"Oh, yes. But do we really listen to people who scold us?" asked Fred to his parteners-in-crime.

"Nope," exclaimed George proudly.

"Never have, never will," said Lee, with his nose held high and an aristocratic air on his face.

The two girls sighed. 

"It's no use. You three are uncurable," said Angelina.

"Thank you Angie!" All three boys bowed low.

"Now, would Ms. Alicia kindly walk with me to the Great Hall?" George offered his arm.

"Sure," Alicia shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. The truth was that fireworks were exploding inside of her.

"I'll meet you guys there," said Lee. "I'm gonna go and find Kate." He sped off through Hogwarts and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Alicia and George walked, arm in arm, towards the Great Hall, as Fred and Angelina talked in the hall (A/N: See next Chapter *evil laugh*). They sat down at Gryffindor Table (next to each other, might I add) and started eating lamb chops and potatoes. Once they had finished the main course, dessert arrived: Peaches and Cream.

"Hey! Peaches and Cream are my favorite! I can't believe this! They've NEVER served Peaches and Cream!" exclaimed Alicia, pileing peaches onto her plate. 

"Alicia, why do you like Peaches and Cream so much?" inquired George.

"Ummm...I dunno. Maybe because their sweet. I like anything sweet, really," said Alicia, thinking hard about the question.

"Really? Anything? Canari Creams? Ton-Tongue Toffees?" George asked excited.

"Okay, let me rephrase. I like anything sweet and SAFE!" laughed Alicia.

"So you don't like me then? Oh, I'm hurt Alicia! Just when I was gonna ask you to the ball, too..."he said getting up from the table, very dramatically. Alicia jumped up.

"You were going to ask me?" she said in a whisper, very cautiously.

"Yes. Why? Is that really such a bad thing?" asked George, puzzled. He had never seen Leesh shy around anyone before. 

"Ask me and find out..." Alicia said, coyly. _Wow, that was weird. I'm talking coyly! George Weasley, see what effects you have on me!_ She reprimanded herself mentally.

George, however, went with his instincts instead of scolding himself. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Alicia Spinnet, will you go to the Ball with me?"

Alicia thought she was going to faint. George Weasley, the guy that she had had a crush on since they had started playing on the Quidditch team together, was finally, after all these years, seeing Alicia as more than a teammate and a friend. She leaned close to his ear and whispered back, "I'd be crazy not to go with you, George," This time, she did not reprimand herself.

Greorge grinned. He whispered, "Common Room at seven, okay Leesh?"

" Sure," she answered, still murmuring.

"I got to run. We've got class in ten minutes and I need to get my bag from my dorm. But I'll see you in Transfiguration, okay?" said George sadly.

Alicia didn't want him to go, but she had no choice. " Sure, I'll see you there."

"Good. Now, while I'm gone, don't say that you'll go to the ball with anyone else." George said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Alicia smiling at George's overprotectivness.

"Good," George leaned down, looked Alicia in the eye and kissed her, full on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't a deep kiss. It was a sweet kiss. And as George fled out of the Great Hall to collect his Transfiguration things, Alicia thought, _Just like Peaches and Cream._


	3. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. One day she will give her power to someone else. Someone like me.... But, right now, I am still a teenager living in California and is not richer than the Queen of England.

Author's Note: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed!!! I almost cried of happiness that people actually read my story! Thank you for the very constructive critisism and very kind praise! Please review this chapter. This chapter has an...unexepected twist to it. I doubt anyone has read this note at all, but that's ok!

Foreword: While George and Alicia were in the hall, Fred asked Angie to stay back near the main staircase. See last chapter for G/A. This chapter is what happens near the staircase.

*Chapter 3* 

Fallen Angels 

            "Okay, Fred. What's up?" Angelina asked. Fred seemed worried. The only time he had ever seemed so worried was when he was 4 years old and his puffskein died. Angelina had known Fred for a LONG time. Fred had been devastated when Polly had died. He looked very, very scared right now!

"Fred? You okay?" Angelina took a step nearer to Fred, with a worried air on her face.

"What? Oh, yeah Angie. I'm fine. I'm just trying to phrase something..." said Fred, snapping out of his reverie and stuck the trademark Weasley Twin Grin that always made Angelina melt like candle wax inside. _Nothing has changed there _she thought.

"Phrase what? Fred! Tell me!" Angelina stomped her foot, hating to be left out of whatever was worrying Fred.

"Ummm... i'm trying to think of how to ask the girl I like to go to the ball with me. I don't know how to not sound like I'm joking Angie! I want her to take me (Fred took a deep breath and shuddered)...seriously" Fred finished. "Could you help me Angel? Please!!!!! You're my best girl-friend!!! I won't give you anymore Canarie Creams if you help me...." he coaxed.

"I'll help Fred. But just because it's you. I think the best way would just be to say, "Will you go to the Ball with me enter-name-here". It's straight foward, but I don't think you should beat around the bush. It's better that way, I think." She said, thinking about a certain someone asking her to the ball. _Fred is the sweetest thing asking me for help. I wish I wasn't his girl-friend, but his girlfriend. There's a BIG difference! _Angie thought mushily.

"Do you think so Angie? Okay, I'll do as you said! I'll say, 'Hey! Will you go to the ball with me enter-name-here!' Joking, Joking!! Thanks Angel Cake!" Fred rushed up the stairs, heading, Angelina thought, to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, Fred! Who is this mystery girl anyway?" Angelina called to him as he sped away.

"Oh," Fred stopped in his tracks. "I suppose it's only fair to tell you... Do you mind guessing?" he asked.

"No, but I'm going to need hints," answered Angelina.

"Well, she's pretty and funny and..."

"HERMIONE?" questioned Angelina, worriedly.

"'Mione? Oh NO! Ron would slaughter me! He's so smitten with that girl. Plus, he's gonna ask her any day now."

"Might I be allowed another hint?" begged Angelina.

" I guess.... but just one, okay?" Fred said, sternly. Angelina nodded. "She's younger than me and her name is Padma Patil"

Oh!!!!!!! Aren't I evil??????????? Hahahahahahaha!!! Don't worry, if you wan't F/A, you'll just have to stay on for the ride. It's going to be a bumpy one for both Fred and Angelina. The next Chapter will also be involving Angie. Maybe Fred. Stay tuned for some Ron/Hermione and Draco/Ginny. Yep, you'll see Jealous!Ron, Coy!Ginny, ADORABLY SWEET!Draco, and Hermionish!Hermione. YAY!!!!!!!

Remember to review if you want the rest of the story.....

Love,,

Desi 


	4. Happy Dissapointments

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. Or any of these characters. Well, any of them that you remember from previous books. How many times will I have to say that J.K. Rowling owns them? A lot! Just remember: she does.

A/N: As promised, as thanks for all the nice reviews, here is the next chapter! No more to be said except for THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! In this chapie, F/A!!!

*Chapter 4*

Happy Dissapointments 

"Padma?" Angelina sputtered. "As in Prefect Padma? The Ravenclaw?" she shook her head, trying to rid herself from the grusome thoughts of Fred and Padma snogging in a bush à la Fleur Delacoure/Rodger Davies.

"Yes, Padma. I'll go ask her right now. See you Angel!" Fred yelled over his shoulder as he sped into the Great Hall.

Angelina, too, entered the Hall and sat at the Gryffindor Table, trying not to notice Katie feeding little pieces of chicken to Lee. She sat next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Angelina, are you alright?" asked Hermione, squinting at Angelina.

"No. Two words: Boy, Ball, rejected," said Angelina, burrying her face in her hands.

"That's three words, Ange. Let me guess. A certain boy named Frederick?" said Ginny, frowning.

"Bulls-eye, Gin," said a muffled voice from the depths of chocolate colored hands next to Ginny.

As they talked, a certain Fred Weasley made his way towards the Ravenclaw table where a certain, very pretty, Indian girl sat, surrounded by her girl-friends, and, especially, boys. Fred approached his prey very sure of himself.

"Hey, Padma, do you wanna go to the Ball with me?" he asked, looking sure, but now shaking inside.

"Sorry, but I'm going with Terry. What's your name again?" said Padma, not sorry at all. She looked down on him with a superior air on her face.

"Fred Weasley. 7th year Gryffindor. Beater on  the Quidditch team." He answered sadly.

"Oh, right, one of the troublemakers. Well sorry again," Padma replied, waving Fred aside.

"Bye," said Fred, walking away from the Ravenclaw Table. His little, feeble male ego had been shattered.

Angelina noticed and promptly shot up from the table to walk over to Fred.

"Fred? I'm sorry. She's not worthy of your time," she scowled at the Ravenclaw girl while hugging Fred.

"I know Ange. I just feel horrible! Rejected by a younger girl! I..." he exclaimed angrily, but his face softened as he saw the girl who was hugging him. Suddenly, as if he had just uncovered something that had been long ago buried within him, he felt fireworks. It was the Fourth of July in his heart. A picture album was flipping in his brain. A 5 year old Angelina running after Fred and George. All three of them on toy broomsticks (age 6). Then on real broomsticks practicing Quidditch (9 years old). Fred and George in the Johnson's living room on Angelina's 10th birthday (the day Fred stuck a firework in the ice-cream cake). And the last picture. Fred and George with their arms around Ange on their first time on Platform 9 ¾. _I've known Ange for a LONG time! I was always closer to her than other girls like Leesh or Kate. She's always been my Angel and no one could ever hurt her. Angelina.... Wow! I love Angie! Padma was probably a decoy that my heart used to make me not realize that I'm in love with one of my best friends! Stupid heart! Angie, oh Angie!!! Do you love me too? Please. You have too! There's only one thing to do..._

"Angel, will you go to the ball with me?" Fred asked, looking into Angelina's chocolate eyes.

Angelina, no matter how happy she was, was suspicious, "Fred, am I a last resort or something?" She prayed silently that he would say no.

"Last resort? NO! Angie, I.... I.... I think I love you..." Fred lowered his eyes shyly.

"You...you love me?" Angelina murmured breathlessly. She couldn't believe it! Fred, her Fred, the boy she loved more than Quidditch, loved her back!! _I have died and gone to heaven!_

"Yes, Angelina, I love you. Will you go to the ball with me as my girlfriend and not just my friend?" Fred kept his gaze steady on her. Inside him, he was a leaf shaking in the Autumn wind.

"Fred... Yes! Of course! I...love you too...." she blushed and her face tinged red. She looked like a chocolate cake with raspberry sauce that Fred wanted to eat. He did the only natural thing. He kissed her slowly on the lips. She cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, shyly at first, but it soon became passionate.

The hall rang with the Gryffindor's cheers. They had had this conversation in the middle of the Great Hall. They didn't hear the cheers. They heard only the soft "I love you"s against their lips.


	5. You can't spell Hermione without Ron

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. Get it? Oh, I also don't own Guys and Dolls. It's a very good musical! That was totally irrelevent to the story!

A/N: This chapie is R/Hr!!! Yay!!! Thank you for reviewing! This is dedicated to the Good Ship R/Hr and my reviewers and friends.

*Chapter 5*

You can't spell Hermione without Ron 

Hermione Granger was a smart witch. No one could deny that. Not even Snape. _Well, maybe Snape_. Hermione Granger was proud of every thing she had ever done. Everything but one: The Yule Ball of her 4th year. She had gone with Viktor Krum and hurt the person she loved most. A certain red head whose temper matched her intellect. His name? Ronald "Git" Weasley. Ronald "Romeo" Weasley. Ronald "Casanova" Weasley. Ronald Weasley.

"Hey 'Mione! Can I copy the last foot of your History of Magic Essay?" Ron asked, one evening in the Gryffindor Common Room, the day after Fred and Angelina had admitted their love for each other.

"Ron! That essay is _only_ a foot long!" Hermione scolded.

"Exactly!! So can I copy that foot long essay of yours then?" pleaded Ron, pouting and putting on a puppy dog face that Hermione had a hard time ignoring.

"Two words, Ronald: NO WAY" Hermione screeched.

"Fine!! I'll go and copy Lavender's then..." Ron said, almost threating Hermione. It was public news that Lavender had a thing for Ron. It was also public news that Seamus liked Lav and that Ron liked Hermione. The odd thing about public news is that the people involved in the before mentioned news, were quite oblivious to these rumours. Ron had only figured out two days prior that Lavender liked him when she sat on his lap in the Great Hall.

Hermione saw red. One of the Seven Deadly Sins overtook her: Jealousy. 

"You wouldn't! Lavender is clueless about the History of Nubian Witches and Spies. All she cares about is looking good by wearing twenty different kinds of eyeshadow per day, spending an hour getting ready every morning, and getting _every single_ outfit from the Witch Weekly's Fashion Selection..." she hissed and kept on talking.

Ron loved getting her hyped up. She had a jealousy to match his. He decided to surprise her and stop her ranting and hyperventilating.

"'Mione, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked. The Common Room was filled with second years, Harry, and Lavender (who had just come through the portrait hole.

"...and she uses soooooo many hair accessories and doesn't listen in class and what did you say?" she said, as suddenly the question dawned on her.

"I asked you if you would like to go to the ball with me." Said Ron, praying that she'd say yes.

"RON!!! How could you?" cried out Lavender. Hermione coughed, "Soap Opera star"

"Sorry, Lav, but you're not really my type. I like you well enough as a friend,though. Anyway, Seamus likes you and he'll be much better for you than I could ever be." Ron said very truthfully (and stuttering). He had not wanted to hurt Lavender,but he knew that she'd get over it. She was a very pretty girl and would have no trouble finding a date. 

"So, Hermione, what do you say?" Ron turned to Hermione who had been watching the little scene quietly and intently.

"I say...yes...but only if I was the first person you asked. Even though I love you, I'm no ones last resort!" she said warningly.

"You're the first person I asked," Ron assured her. "And did.... did you say you love me?" he asked hoarsly.

Hermione's eyes opened wide. _OH NO!!!!!!!!! What have I done! OH, what if he doesn't love me back??? What if he only wanted to go as friends... Ok, I'm just gonna say the truth. Right, okay..._

" I said 'I love you', Ron. And I do." She looked down at her Arithmancy book. _Why can't Arithmancy solve love problems or shyness?_

Ron walked towards her. He gently lifted her chin up with his fingers and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said quietly. Hermione stood up of her chair and flung her arms around Ron's neck. She buried her face in his shoudler as his face was in her hair.

"Yes, Ron," she murmered into his neck.

"Yes? Yes what?" he asked confused.

" Yes. I'll go to the ball with you." And with that Hermione's Romeo kissed his Juliet's forehead.


	6. Hermione's Thoughts, Ron's Overprotectiv...

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER !!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Now I'm gonna go up to my room and weep!

A/N: This chappie is R/Hr and D/G! Oh, by the way, our little Hero Harry will find someone! I swear! Not Cho, though.

Chapter 6 

*Hermione's thoughts, Ron's Overprotectivness, and Ginny's Secret*

Asleep. That was how Ron found his new girlfriend in the Common Room that night. She had imediatly started on her homework after Ron had asked her to the ball. She was now fast asleep over her Arithmancy book. It was past midnight. Ron couldn't sleep. His dreams were haunted by the thought of Hermione going with Malfoy to the ball. Her eyes were not the chocolate brown Ron loved in his nightmares. They were cold grey.

Hermione moaned in her sleep and Ron jumped. Her eyes opened slightly, and Ron saw they were brown. He breathed again.

"Ron? What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"I dunno. About 1 o'clock." He said shrugging.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing down here?" she asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares. Came here and watched you sleep for about ten minutes. Then you woke up." He answered, blushing.

"Oh. Well, we should go up to bed. In separate dorms," Hermione added, seeing Ron grin.

"Fine. Night 'Mione," he said as she ran up the steps to her dorm.

But Ron didn't want to sleep. He walked over to the table where Hermione had been working (and sleeping). He picked up the book. _How can she like Arithmancy? Wait a tick_ (Austin Powers RULES!)._ This isn't an Arithmancy book..._ Ron opened it and a picture of Hermione smiled up at him. She was waving.  Underneath the picture, It said, in Hermione's neat cursive "Hermione Granger's Diary". _OH SHIT!!!!!!! 'Mione's diary! What have I done? I can't read this...well maybe just a page..._ Just like all Weasley's, Ron was curious. He flipped to the last entry in her diary.

December 18th,

Finally! The thing I have desired all these weeks! RON WEASLEY HAS ASKED ME TO GO TO THE BALL WITH HIM!!!!!! He likes me!!!! I'm in heaven! I wonder if I should tell him about Ginny. How would he take it? I'll think about it. I need to sleep now...

Love from,

Hermione

_Ginny? What about Ginny?_ Ron flipped to a couple pages before this entry.

December 2nd,

Oh, dear God! The world is a mess! My best girl-friend, Ginny, has told me something that was both appalling and exciting. Ginny has a crush. No, she's in love! And he loves her back! I can't believe it! Oh, Ron will go crazy when he learns that Ginny loves Draco Malfoy...

Ron stopped reading. _Malfoy???_ He forgot all sane thoughts. He marched up to the 4th Year Girl's dorm. He walked to Ginny's bed and literally dragged her out of it. She was still half sleeping when Ron also pulled Hermione out of her bed. He dragged both to the Common Room.

"Ginny Weasley! Explain!" Ron hissed.

"RON! What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.

"I demand an explanation, Virginia!" screeched Ron. His face was red with fury.

"About...." yawned Ginny, letting herself fall onto the couch.

"Malfoy." Ron whispered, menacingly. "You know the one. The one who insulted Hermione, Harry, and our family. The one you _love_!"

Ginny gasped and sat up. "How did you find out?"

"I...I just did. Answer me Ginny! Why do you like him? How long has this been going on?" Ron covered up for his curiosity. He couldn't make Hermione mad when they had just gotten together.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder, pacifing him. He put his arm around her.

"Ron, I knew you would be upset. I can explain. Please don't interupt me," Ginny started. 

"Okay. Last summer, do you remember that I was always in that old windmill to write? (Ron nodded). Well, I did write. I wrote in my diary (Ron winced at the word). One day, when I got there, the diary that I had hidden in the wall was on the bench. Someone had moved it. Read it maybe. I knew it couldn't have been anyone in the family because I asked Mum whether anyone had gone out of the house in the direction of the windmill. No one had. So I opened my diary to the first blank page. The page where I had put a bookmark on the day before. There was a note there, written in a handwriting I did not recognize. It said, "Virginia, I am sorry to have read your innermost thoughts. I know you will be upset. Your thoughts are perplexing. I did not think Weasley's knew how to think. Draco Malfoy". I was indeed upset. Our family's enemy had read my diary. I thought about it for days, worried that he might come again. He didn't. I brought my diary here, to Hogwarts, in September. On the day before the first Hogsmeade visit, Draco came up to me...

***Flashback***

"Virginia, may I have a word?" a cold voice said behind Ginny, when she was coming out of Transfiguration. The first thing Ginny saw when she turned around was a blizzard. His eyes, grey and cold. But the mix between his grey-storm and her icey-blue sent shivers down her spine.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to apologize about reading your diary. I didn't mean too. That windmill. It's been my haven for as long as I can remember. I go there when things at home are too hectic. I didn't know someone else used it as well..." he explained and he saw understanding in Ginny's expression.

"I know what you mean. Everyone thinks my family is so perfect and homely. But now with everything going on, my family is worried and quiet. Often short tempered too. I don't like sitting at home where the tension is so thick it's like a weight on your shoulders. I go to the windmill to write. In my diary, as you know. But also made up stories. Things that I wish would really happen. I don't know why I write. It just kind of takes all the tension away," she stuggled explaining her feelings to her family's archnemysis. _Well, he did say sorry. He's not all bad._

"I was wondering if you would like to continue this conversation in Hogsmeade. You don't have too. I'd understand..." he said, shifting around.

"That would be nice. Just three things: Don't talk bad about my family, Don't talk bad about Harry, and don't call me Virginia. I'm Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand and smiling. He took it and, for the first time, Ginny saw him smile.

***End Flashback***

"...and that's how it all started. We talked during the whold date, sitting in the Three Broomsticks. We went out together on every single Hogsmeade weekend after that. On December 2nd he told me he loved me and I echoed him. It was simple. It was just a formality to say it. That's all there is to it. You can talk now, Ron" Ginny finished.

"Are you two going to the ball together?" Ron growled.

"Yes," said Ginny holding her head up. "Now, I have to go to bed. By the way Ron, I'm quite old enough to go out with whom ever I want." And with that, the youngest Weasley marched up the stairs to her dorm.

"Ron, " said Hermione tentatively. "Don't be too hard on her. She's 14. She could have done worse than Mal...I mean Draco. Ginny doesn't want us calling him Malfoy, " she said apologeticaly.

"I just can't stand that bloody ferret. Who could have been worse? Can't you understand that I don't want him to take advantage of my little sister?" he said gruffly.

"Of course I understand! Ginny is one of my best friends. I care about her too. I respect her choices. She's not the little girl I met in my second year, Ron. Understand that you don't control her life," she said, sitting Ron on the couch and talking camly. "And Goyle would have been worse."

"I know, 'Mione. I'll try to be civil to Mal...Draco," he said wincing.

"There, that's the Ron I know and love. Now I need to get some sleep," she kissed Ron on the cheek. Halfway to the stairs, she called out, "You and Draco have something in common you know."

"Me? And D...Draco? What?" he sputtered.

"You both have the vile habit of reading your girlfriend's diaries."


	7. The Hero's Day to Shine

Disclaimer : Whoever thought I owned Harry Potter was sorely mistaken.  
  
A/N: Okay, who will Harry go to the ball with? Cho? Lavender?Parvati? Someone else ?  
  
Chapter 7 :  
  
*The Hero's Day to Shine*  
  
Harry walked alone to his DADA class. No Ron to joke with. No Hermione to study with on the way. No Neville to help out when he dropped his books (which was every time he saw Hannah Abbot. So basically all the time since they walked together to most classes). Harry was plainly alone and bored. He was also very jealous. Ronn and Hermione were happy (though for some reason Ron glared at Ginny often.) He was happy for his best friends, really he was. He just felt like a third wheel. While the two lovebirds studied cozily in "their" Common Room armchair, Harry sat at the Common Room table. Alone.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" called Hermione from behind him, running with Ron at her heels.  
  
"Sorry mate! We had to study for the DADA test today," apologized Ron, slapping Harry on the back. Harry coughed sarcastically and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Harry!!!" she squeaked. "We really were studying! Honest"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well we studied for a bit. But I got bored and Hermione had to wake me. Very effective her way, really" said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"I bet," said Harry rolling his eyes. "Just don't expect me to wake you up like that when you're late in the morning". This time Ron blushed.  
  
"Come on you two or we'll be late!" Hermione said tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
They ran off to DADA. The test was easier than Harry had expected it. Question one: How to you get rid of a troll? ("Stick your wand up its nose and have your best mate knock him out" thought Harry laughing inwardly).  
  
After class, Hermione went on and on about the test. "Oh, it was very fair. If you studied, of course. Question 10 was a little vague. I do hope I wrote enough for it. Do you think five paragraphs is enough?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione kept on talking until Harry shook her by the shoulders and said, "I'm sure you did fine 'Mione. Now please stuff your mouth with these toffees so you won't have to make us relive the test" Hermione frowned. But just then, Ginny and Draco walked by smiling and holding hands. Ron frowned and walked up to his sister. Hermione ran after him, Harry close behind.  
  
"Hello Ginny," he said, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Ron, let's go," said Hermione, nudging him. "Let's leave them alone."  
  
"No. I have stuff to say to Malfoy." Said Ron, gritting his teeth.  
  
"It's Draco. Hermione, if my stupid brother hurts Draco I swear I'll kill him. You've been warned. Keep an eye on Ron for me, will you? I have to run off to DADA, but you have Potions with Draco next." She ran off waving.  
  
"Yes, Weasley. What did you want to talk about?" said Draco, cooly.  
  
"You are dating my sister. Don't I have a right to talk to you?" Ron spat out.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Talk all you like. Just know that the only reason I'm talking to you right now is because Gin wants me to be nice to you lot. That includes Granger and Potter," said Draco. He seemed bored.  
  
"It's Hermione and Harry," said Harry, stepping forward.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, what did you want to say to me, Ron?" asked Draco.  
  
"Do you love my sister or are you just using her? I swear if you EVER hurt her I will rip out your eyes and make you eat them," Ron snarled.  
  
"So violent at such a young age!" scoffed Draco. "But, if you must know Ronald, I love Ginny in a way I have loved none before. I would NEVER hurt her. Ever."  
  
"Ron? Are you satisfied? Now can we leave him alone?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure thing 'Mione," Ron said, turning away from Malfoy and taking Hermione's hand in his. But when Hermione wasn't looking, Ron looked back at Malfoy and drew a finger across his throat as if to insinuate death. They walked off to Potions, smiling. Of all things sacred! They're smiling on the way to potions. Next thing I know Malfoy willl ask me if I'm ok.  
  
"You alright Potter?" Draco asked. Someone kill me now. Anyone have the Killing Curse mastered yet? "Your friends, Potter, are sickeningly PDA. Please make them stop before I gag. How Ginny had the misfortune to land that lovey dovey weirdo as a brother..."  
  
"Malfoy, what happened to 'Gin wants me to be nice to you lot'? I'm not sure she would like you insulting her brother," said Harry innocently.  
  
"Whatever you say Potter. Now, I have to get to Potions. You would do well to follow my good example," and with that Draco walked down the hall.  
  
As Harry turned around to follow Malfoy to Potions, BAMMMMMMMMMM!!! Harry fell flat on top of someone. A girl. A very pretty girl.  
  
A/N: dunh dunh dunh..................... okay, now's teh part where you get to tell me who you want Harry to fall on top of. The fate of Harry's life is in your hands. Well, and J.K.'s but whatever.... Anyway, thanx for all the reviews!!!!! I know thsi story goes really fast and I'm sorry. But I cant go back now. And plus, sometimes when you're in great need of fluff then you need it to be fulfilled fast. Or maybe that's just me. Who knows.... Anyway, keep reviewing! 


End file.
